It is forbidden for me
by bethynhaap
Summary: Neil is a millionaire and falls for Jennifer who has a visual impairment. The attraction between them is immediate, but some secrets and ghosts of the past haunt both. With strong characters and past history intertwined hold your attention. Even where love will be enough to keep them together? Anyone reading to the end will discover!


**Synopsis**

Neil is a millionaire and falls for Jennifer who has a visual impairment. The attraction between them is immediate, but some secrets and ghosts of the past haunt both. With strong characters and past history intertwined hold your attention. Even where love will be enough to keep them together? Anyone reading to the end will discover!

**Chapter 1**

- Help, help ! - A terrified scream echoed in the cold night . - Help!

The sound drew me like a magnet . The street is deserted except for a ragged dog that roams looking for some food . The lights are dim in the street , with some poles spaced . Get off the car and run toward the anguished sound. Although it is not too late , few people venture out at night in that part of town . That is a relatively dangerous and violent region . There are a considerable number of assaults , fights , rapes and even murders .

- Hey ! - Scream for cornering a young man against a metal door of a closed shop . He tries to grab her purse with one hand and with the other squeezes her neck .

- Let her go ! - Enraged scream .

The man is startled and lets the young man pushing her to the side. She gets out of balance and falls dropping a groan . The man gives it a glassy look crazy and alienated . I know well that kind of look upset . At the same time I see that is not a good idea to face the man , as he may be armed . Men in that state are generally not owners of their actions , in most cases , are inconsequential . I could be putting both me and the young at risk at that time . But what I can do , damn it ?

Before I can think about the next step , the man runs away taking with him the bag of the young . I'm torn between chasing the man or rescue the girl moaning on the floor. Dropping an expletive , I choose the second option .

- Okay ? - I tell her approaching me shaking scared .

She is huddled against the door of the store, their hair falls cascading around the face , long red hair . Such an intense color that wouldnt have been fabricated. Ergo your face to see it better.

- Are you okay ? - I insist .

When she raises her head slowly feel my world out of orbit . Was not prepared for that. Before me , the most beautiful, angelic face I have ever seen in my entire life. Porcelain skin , covered in freckles , which show the natural color of the hair, and cheeky snub nose, and pouty red lips, seductive . His lips would make any man want to dive them immensely . My hands tremble slightly as he held this face. An electrical charge travels all over my body. Retreat quickly hand in shock.

- Are you okay ? - Repeat with a slightly hoarse voice.

The young man sighed deeply before answering .

- A- to- I think so. - Stutters .

She opens her eyes leaving me in a trance . They are the most beautiful eyes I could already see . An absurdly light blue crystalline impactful .

- My purse ! - She looks past my shoulders .

- Unfortunately he took . - Explain with regret . - Could have chased him , but I thought it best to see how you were .

- Okay . - She replied , her tone reflecting mine.

Then she starts to stand up leaning to the shop door and making circles on the floor with your feet as if searching for something . Right now I can see how much she is stunning . A curvaceous , thin, but just right , nice legs , though not as high body. I also realize its scent , a musky filled with soft floral tones . She is beautiful .

- My cane. - She whispers bringing me to this .

- How ? - Confusing wrinkling my forehead. Was she previously hurt? Have a problem with my leg ? By the way relies on one leg and moves to another , I think not .

- My cane. - She says again.

Grab it quickly attaching it to my broad chest .

- Can you see my cane , sir ? - She asks breathlessly and a little frightened by my sudden hug.

I look around and I see a dull brown cane few meters ahead. Is apparently intact .

- Yes, it's a little ahead . - Answer . - Let me get it for you. - I say , but not loose.

I see that beautiful young woman following looking over my shoulder . Your still looking at static . As if they were fixed at a point away from me . It is then that understanding falls on me like a wood floor .

- Are you blind ! - I say sharply.

The young woman cowers in my arms . Is visibly pale and with an anguished expression comes over his face . She tries to get rid of my embrace without success.

- Let me go . - She whispers anxious .

Loosen the arms but not to loose. I must have scared her . It was not my intention , but when I realized the fact , a huge rage seizes me. How can someone trying to hurt someone as fragile as that young , especially being blind ?

- Excuse me . Do not mean to scare you . - Sigh. I was just surprised .

- You need not ! After all , how could you know ? I'm sorry if this causes you to revulsion . - She says bitterly.

- Repulse ? - I see it confusing . - You think I'm repulsed ? - I say through gritted teeth .

- Lord , I may be blind , but I feel things . - Taking advantage of my shock , she breaks free and starts walking groping the air .

I get quite irritated . I do not feel disgust instead . Something that attracts me young . Of course her angelic face and I can see now that your body is standing contributed . What man would not feel attracted to a young woman so beautiful ? But it was more than that , something drew me to her, as if an imaginary magnet, a kind of aura among us , pulled me closer still . I've met many interesting women whom lost in the dead of night , but so far have never felt such magnetism.

- You're wrong ! - Secure your arm . Again through the sleeve of the jacket she is wearing I can feel the electricity . " Hell ! "

- Could you pass me the stick , please? My house is not far away and I just let it free of this disorder . - She says darkly.

Mutter a curse and will in pursuit of his cane . It is a few yards away on the sidewalk .

- Here . - I say holding her hand to give him the cane. I'm your little shudder . Would still shock or she also feels the attraction I ?

" By God , this is wrong ! " Since she too young for me and even if not , I could not . She seems too innocent to a man like me , plus there are other impediments .

- What are you doing here alone ? Where are your parents ? - Ask apprehensive.

The young man laughed confused .

- What do my parents have to do with it ? - It returns the question .

- Leave a girl your age, walking alone in this part of town and even more with ... - Stop talking before proceeding .

- Blind ? - She says bitterly. - While helping me , which I appreciate , and I do not think any of your business . - She turns giving me back.

- Of course it is ! He attacked . Whither ? We notify parents and give to the police . - Secure tightly around his wrists .

- My parents do not need to know . - She tries to drop . - The police will do nothing . I did not see who it was ...

- They're irresponsible ! - I say annoyed . - Could you give complaint against them too, and besides, I could see the guy . You know him?

- Err ... hum ... Look, I just want to go home . Do not give the complaint , please. - She begs trying to free his hands .

Did she know him? Why are you being so evasive and asking not to file a complaint ? I decide to ask again .

- Do you know him or not ? - I insist .

She seemed to think for a moment , nods and is silent . Definitely this story seems badly told , but considering the misfortune for which she spent that night , I decide not to insist . Well, at least not now .

- Look , I still think you should make a complaint . I saw the man and could easily describe it . We should not let him loose . Clearly , he is a villain and can hurt other innocent people . However, this is your decision and I will not insist . But before anything else , let's call her parents . - I say quietly.

- My parents are dead ! - She says as if in pain .

Then begins to cry uncontrollably as if only now realizing the danger he had run . I hug while she cries in my arms . I feel a lump in the throat .

- Okay . - Whisper caressing her hair , trying to comfort her . - Okay .

A few minutes later , she'll calming their crying and goes to some sighs . Ergo her face with his finger , fascinated by those eyes , bathed in tears that are even more mesmerizing .

- You sure you do not even want to complain to the police? - I say sweetly. - Loose That man is a danger to other innocent women like you .

- Please do not ... - She pleads .

Enrugo forehead . Why she insists on not press charges ? Owes something to the authorities ? Rio internally absurdity of that thought . Of course not ! What a helpless young woman like her do? But there is something there. Does this man was an acquaintance ? I'm still not convinced that she did not know .

- Okay . But I'll take you home so I can not leave her alone with this man on the loose . - I say firmly . - Do not accept refusal on your part .

- No need. Take me to the bus stop nearby. - She asks .

- No! - I roar. - Or let me to take her home and the police will . But do not leave you alone at the bus stop . - I say pointedly .

- And I will not get into the car of a stranger ! - She swings rubbing his hands.

- Let's do the following ... - Sigh trying to control the anger starts to dominate me . - I call a cab to take her , okay ? - Say in a whisper .

She seems to reflect for a few moments .

- Okay, you can call the taxi. - She consents .

- Come on. - Tell guiding her by the shoulder . - Wait a minute . After waiting for a car to pass , crossed the street .

I hailed a taxi passing a few minutes later and while talking to the driver , I see him watching her . She is straight and stiff as a queen. Some strands of hair falling over his face . Only now I notice that her hair is long , below the waist . Never cared much for hair , but those with very stir and my libido . I can easily imagine her lying naked in silk sheets and those with red hair spread , begging for my touch . I shake my head to clear such unwelcome thought .

After combining with the driver , return to her, holding his cane with such force , that the joints of his fingers are white , belying his earlier pose security .

- Come on. - Cold hold your hand. - The taxi 's here . Sure you do not want to press charges or do I leave it at home? - I ask hopefully.

She comes back pale . Is there something there ? Was the man a boyfriend?

- No! - She rushes . - I think not even thanked . - She smiled sadly . - Thank you.

- Take care of yourself ! The taxi is already paid. - I stroke her cheek with a light touch as a feather , but the shakes and leaves her panting .

I help her into the car and watch talk to the driver , possibly passing the address . I hear something about Boulevard building and then the taxi driver starts driving . Eye for taxi briefly and hurriedly follow my car, which oddly enough , is intact , parked in the same place , despite the dangerous neighborhood. The car itself indicates danger. None would dare mess delinquent or steal a Jaguar XF silver, which clearly indicates that its owner can only be someone really powerful .

While driving , think of intriguing young . Not even asked his name . I think with bitterness that should have insisted more about the man . Did she know him? And if you know , what kind of relationship it would have with him ? Not very good , in the right because he assaulted and robbed . And on top of his parents are dead ! Who does she live? Who looks after it ? Why was alone in a place like that ? This lack of response is driving me crazy ! I have to see her again , but how? At least vaguely heard about the building she lives . " Yes " I'll ask Peter to investigate and discover today your address . I would feel guilty the rest of my life if something happened to her. Gave good money to the driver , but still ... " Damn ! " It should not have let her go by taxi . Now I will not be quiet until I know she is well , safely at home. I decide to call Peter .

It meets on the second ring .

- Peter , it's me , Neil . Okay ? - The anguished middle - compliance .

- Hello , Neil ! Is everything okay? You seem apprehensive. - He asks worried.

- Yes , it's okay . I mean, well, more or less . Just helping a girl who was being robbed and left it in a taxi to take her home . I insisted to take her , but she did not because I was a stranger . But now I'm worried if she came home well . You could check this ? I heard her say to the taxi driver who lived in Boulevard building , but did not hear the street name . I found her in the Bronx , she must live close by . - Say in one breath .

- Bronx ? Assault ? Neil 'm getting worried . What are you still doing there? - He asks anxiously.

- Because I was waiting for the damned for more than an hour. Peter , are you sure it was the same here? Well, anyway , I'm no longer in the Bronx and I can not explain now . Please , do what I'm asking you and get back to me ASAP. I'll be home waiting for your news . - Say ending the interrogation .

- Okay, I'll see what I can do. - He says , and I hang up .


End file.
